Staying Alive
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Elenwe' Halfelven & Harrison Scott saves David Rossi when he is slightly injured during the Vietnam War & she has to go back to Middle Earth to fight in the upcoming battles. There will be a sequel to this.


Criminal Minds/The Hobbit Crossover Staying Alive

A 427 year old Elenwe' Halfelven & Harrison Scott saves David Rossi when he is slightly injured. The she has to go back to Middle Earth for the wars, including the Battle of the 5 Armies. There will be a sequel to this called 'In Love & War.'

In 1967, they had to go through the flying bullets, mines, killing orcs & a lot of explosions, Both Harrison & an Elven witch Lore Master, Elenwe' Halfelven carried an unconscious soldier Marine Corporal, David Rossi, who was on a stretcher when he was slightly injured in the Vietnam War. They had to walk almost 2 & a half miles to get to their base, so they can tend to his injuries.

When they got to the base, Elenwe' & Harrison placed David onto a cot, so the doctors help to save his life inside the medical tent. Harrison looked at Elenwe' with a pained look in his eyes. "I'll wait for you outside when you get done in here, getting Rossi better." He whispered.

Elenwe' nodded in understanding. "Yes, I will do so, Sergeant Scott. Please have your men bring the fallen to the grave site. I have a Eulogy to speak for those who have fallen in battle, please." She stated without hesitating.

Harrison understood her culture as an Elf in her world of Middle Earth, because, she told stories of her world. She was born in Lothlorien. She was the third Great Grand daughter of Turgon of Gondolin. The high Elves of the First Age. Her Grandfather was Elros, Elrond's twin brother, King of Numenor. Her mother's name was Lothiel & her father, who she never knew was turned deep into the enemy's council. Harrison nodded in agreement & he left the tent. Elenwe' walked over towards the 3 Doctors, who they were helping David. All 3 Doctor turned around to looked at her with interest in helping him. She agreed to do so.

She took out her short sword stave slowly & carefully. The Doctors looked at her with wide eyes like she was going to kill, like he was has a severe disease. But 1 of them knew exactly what she was doing. She was healing David Rossi, the man Elenwe' was beginning to deeply fall in love with. There were people arguing & shout of what was going on. She lifted her hand to have them stop what they were doing.

Dr. Griswald knew exactly what she was doing. She was saving David's life. Her future love of her life. She walked up to David's side as she looked up at them. She sat down cautiously not sit on his head or worse. She looked over him & she started using Elven healing spells with her stave to help him. The Doctors were very impressed of her work. They were shocked even. 'How did she do that.' 1 Doctor thought.

After she was done healing David, Elenwe' looked at them with her clear Turquoise eyes. "Healers, can you wait outside until I am done finishing my healing process." She said. They agreed like saying: 'Thank you,' 'yes,' we really appreciate what you are doing for him.' & they walked out of the tent to wait. She spoke quietly to heal David some more with her Elven medicine. She even used Athelas to heal his deep wounds.

After she was done healing, she sat into a chair that was beside the cot as she took hold of his hand into hers in hoping that he would wake up & she started to sing a small song.

U I vethed na I onnad. (It is not the end, it is the beginning.)  
Si bore u-dhanna. (You must not falter now.)  
Ae u-esteli, esteliach nad. (If you do not trust it, trust something.)  
Estelio han, estelio veleth. (Trust this, trust love.)  
Esteliach nad, estelio han, Undomiel. (You trust something, trust this, Undomiel.)

Everyone just outside the tent all heard her all the way through her song. Most of them were like 'what is she saying' or 'do you even understand her language' or even 'we may need her for another war maybe." She knew what they were saying telepathically. She could even read their thoughts. Harrison listened to through the whole thing. He understood it completely, because she taught him & David a lot of it from her. He was interested in her language. He knew she had to back soon. He also knew that there was something going on between Elenwe' & David Rossi, who became later an SSA FBI Agent & an author. Harrison knew they really liked each other a whole lot.

After she was done singing then, David was starting to wake up. As he did so, he looked up at her when he gave her small smile. He knew it was her. "Hello, Elenwe', what happened?" David asked, wanting to know or try to remember what happened to him. So she told him of the situation that he had to go through. Now, he started to remember then. She told the Doctors to come back in to help him sit up on the cot and get him up off there to get him to walk around the tent. Elenwe' smiled when David was now awake & walking around. At least he was alive.

After David & Elenwe' walked out of the tent, he was greeted by his friend & Harrison. He was happy to be up & about. Then he got word that he was going home. Elenwe' told him that she had to go back to Middle Earth for the wars & he understood about it. Half of the soldiers walked out of their camp to go towards their fallen comrads. When they got to their destination, she told David that he could lean against her if he needed to. They looked at her as she slowly walked to the grave site of their fellow Marines that have fallen in battle. She stood in front of them, looking at them all. They took off their helmets & hats. She told them of the Eulogy of the fallen in her version:

"The soldiers has come unto their own. Under trees, under ground. Send them now unto the deep.  
Unto Earth, eternal sleep.  
Under trees, under ground. Through all lands, let it be known.  
May they rest in peace." Elenwe; finished her Eulogy. She spoke very truthfully. She looked up at David who had a pained look on his & he looked like he was going to break down in tears. She walked towards him & she pulled him into her arms to let him cry out in grief & pain of those who lost their lives in battle.

She pulled back from their embrace & looked at each other. He knew she had to go back. "Elenwe', will I ever see you again to come see me?" David asked when he composed himself & in hoping to see her again. He was going to wait 40 years to see her again.

She gave him a small smile when she gently cupped his face in her soft hands. "Yes, David, I will see you again when I come back from the wars in Middle Earth. I will come back to you. You will always have me in your though & in your heart. I will miss you & I will be sure to come back for you." She said as she lightly placed her hand over his beating heart.

David came into her space & he leaned down to kiss her forehead to her lips gently. He rested his forehead against hers. "Please, come back to me. I will wait for you." David said softly.

Elenwe' chuckled. "I will come for you. Never forget me, Corporal David Rossi." She said as she pulled back & took his hand in hers when she continued to look him in his eyes. "You have my love, David. Be strong for me." She said when she kissed his lips once again & then she walked down the path where a portal waited for her to return to her home in Lothlorien.

David watched her go. He knew that he would see her again. He would absolutely would never forget her as long as he lived. She could be within 40 years tops. He knew she would come for him.


End file.
